<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the battle axe and the claymore by ceraunophiliac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526750">the battle axe and the claymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunophiliac/pseuds/ceraunophiliac'>ceraunophiliac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boredom, Drabble, Dream is bored as fuck, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fun, Minecraft, and insult each other, schlatt has no support, so is techno tbf, sorry it's not as long as I would like, theres no real tags tbh, wilbur and schlatt fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunophiliac/pseuds/ceraunophiliac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short drabble I wrote. Writer's block is currently kicking me into the ground, so this is all I can currently give out.</p><p>Essentially, petty fights as Dream and Technoblade watch on in annoyed silence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream &amp; Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Jschlatt, Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the battle axe and the claymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not my usual effort! I have writer's block right now and this was the best I could do. I am slowly working on a longer fic for Dream &amp; Technoblade, but I'm not sure where that's going or when it's coming out. So, while you wait, please enjoy this short drabble :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hidden behind a white porcelain mask, the man rolled his eyes. This debate between two leaders had been going on for a while, and his patience had run out a long time ago. He itched to drive the double-headed battle axe being tossed between his hands into both parties as they continued to bicker. A quick glance up told him the other masked soldier in the room was just as annoyed, his deft fingers running up and down the edges of the sharp claymore blade he held. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re being fucking ridiculous, Schlatt! There’s no reason Tommy and I have to be banished. You’re just scared because you think we’re a threat to your damned presidency!” the beanie-donning brunette exclaimed, pointing at the blond kid next to him. There was something in his eyes that intrigued the masked figure leaning against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You being banished has nothing to do with my presidency,” the horned man, Schlatt, snorted. “Nothing to do with my presidency, everything to do with your big ass ego. I’m president because I fairly won an election! You only held the election to fuel your fuckin’ god complex anyway, you psychopath!” he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fingers dancing across the blade paused for less than a second at that confession, something no one would notice if they weren’t paying attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You take that back, you fucker!” the blond kid exploded, slamming his hands down onto the table in front of him. “Wilbur’s right! You’re terrified that you’ll get removed from your position as president once everyone realizes how bad you truly are. Wilbur’s not-” he was cut off by a  hand falling onto his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave it, Tommy. Schlatt’s far too stubborn to realize his own feelings and be sensible for once in his useless life,” Wilbur sniffed, stalking out of the building without a second glance. Tommy threw Schlatt a dirty look and a middle finger before running after his brunette brother. As for Schlatt, he just shook his head before glancing at the two warriors on opposite sides of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you fucking believe those guys?” he laughed shortly, gesturing behind him. He scoffed when the only responses he got was tense silence. He followed Wilbur’s lead and left the office building, muttering about “edgelords and their fucking weapons and masks” as he threw his hands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence went on for a few more seconds, both masked men simply staring at the ground, hands busy with their individual weapons. A sigh broke the silence, the axe wielder growing antsy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pinkette glanced up, fingers pausing. “So.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna duel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments help me a lot! Feel free to leave criticism :) I like seeing what you all think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>